Bringing Out The Best
by Zanza8
Summary: Sheppard and McKay didn't know each other very well before Atlantis and they didn't have a chance to get to know each during the first episode, Rising, but by the time of the second episode, Hide and Seek, they were very friendly and playing with the personal shield device. This is a story to fill in that gap and explore just how they first got to be friends. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

A best friend is the one who brings out the best in you.

John Sheppard stuck his head in the door of Elizabeth Weir's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Weir closed the folder she had been studying and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat." He came into the room and she went on. "Have you given any thought to what we talked about last night?"

"We talked about a lot of things."

"I am referring specifically to the members of your team."

"Oh, that." Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "You really want us to get out there already after what I told you about the Wraith?"

Weir leaned forward. "Especially after what you told me about the Wraith. We need friends, John. And information. Right now we have very little of either. Now have you thought about who you want?"

"Ford," said Sheppard decisively. "And Teyla, if she's interested." He held up a hand at Weir's surprised look. "I know, I know. She's a civilian. But she's a civilian from this neck of the woods and as you said yourself, we need information. It's going to be a lot easier to learn about this galaxy if we have somebody local to show us around."

Weir nodded. "All right. Ford and Teyla. Who do you want for your scientist?"

"Scientist?" Sheppard shook his head. "No way. Look, Elizabeth, the Wraith are too dangerous. I don't want to take any civilians in the field under these circumstances. We need those people here, figuring out how to run this place and hopefully get us back home some day. There isn't a single one I'd want with me out there."

"I appreciate what you're saying, John, but I think any fact-finding mission would be a lot more effective with a scientist on board. What about Rodney McKay?"

Sheppard groaned. "Forget it. He's annoying and arrogant, he panics, and he never shuts up. He's the last person I'd want to take offworld." At the look on her face he stood up. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. What's the problem, John? We came here to explore and look for technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld. Surely you didn't think all these scientists were going to stay here on Atlantis. Some of them were going to want to go offworld. I know Rodney doesn't have the most pleasant personality and there might be some friction but he's only the first one to make the request. He won't be the last."

Sheppard sat back down. "I realize that." He took a deep breath. "Look, you didn't see Colonel Sumner, the way he was...at the end. You don't know what the Wraith do."

"I read the report." At his pointed look Weir said softly, "I know it's not the same as actually seeing it, John. And I know you had a hard choice…"

"A hard choice?" Sheppard laughed mirthlessly. "I killed my commanding officer because he was being tortured to death, because he was dying and I wanted to save him from further suffering." He got up again and took a turn around the room, pausing by the door to look out over the gate room. "Our people, the Wraith would see them as so many lambs for the slaughter. For the _eating_." He swallowed hard, then came back to sit down again. "Maybe in time, when we've got this Wraith situation under control, some of the scientists could go offworld. But for now…"

"John, I don't think we have that option. If we're going to find useful technology, we need people in the field who can recognize it."

"I know a gun when I see one," Sheppard interrupted.

Weir smiled. "I'm sure you do. But would you know something like a ZPM when you see one? If I didn't know what it was and what it can do, I would think it was for interior decoration. There could be all kinds of things out there we can use and someone like Rodney could identify them and save a lot of time in the field." Sheppard looked unconvinced and Weir sighed. "I don't expect you to take anyone on your team you're not comfortable with, but you do need to take a scientist with you and Rodney McKay is the best one we have. Spend some time with him. Get to know him before you make any decisions."

Sheppard frowned. "Is that an order?"

Weir looked surprised. "Does it need to be?"

He shook his head. "No, Elizabeth, it doesn't need to be."

"Good! At this time of the day you can find Rodney in one of two places. The lab, or the cafeteria."

"You want me to spend some time with him _today_?" asked Sheppard incredulously.

Weir chuckled at the look on the major's face. "No time like the present."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Mckay slapped at his neck and looked anxiously at the small insect.

Sheppard regarded him with amusement. "Something the matter, McKay?"

"Yes, there's something the matter! I was just bitten by an alien life form! There could be all kinds of microbes swarming through my bloodstream!"

The major peered at McKay's neck. "Looks like a mosquito bite to me."

"I'll have you know I'm very sensitive to mosquito bites too," huffed McKay.

Sheppard sighed. He hadn't had any illusions that he would enjoy this outing with the scientist, but his patience was wearing thin. From the moment he had walked into McKay's lab, the man had done nothing but whine and complain…

 _"What is it, Major? As you can see, I'm extraordinarily busy with important work and I have no time for stupid questions."_

 _Sheppard would have turned and walked out the door if Elizabeth Weir hadn't personally asked him to get to know Mckay and he managed a smile. "No stupid questions, Doctor McKay. Elizabeth spoke to me about you wanting to go offworld and I thought we'd take a quick trip."_

 _The scientist looked up from some piece of alien tech with interest. "Offworld? You mean through the stargate?"_

 _"Unless your idea of offworld is to take a puddle jumper and orbit the planet, yeah, I mean the stargate."_

 _Mckay looked suspicious. "Why?"_

 _"I told you. Elizabeth told me about how you want to get on a team and get out there and the only way I can decide if you're up to the challenge is to see how you perform in the field."_

 _"Oh." The scientist fiddled with the alien device again, then tossed it away. "When did you want to go?"_

 _"How about an hour? Teyla gave me the addresses of a couple of planets to check out. They've been uninhabited for as long as her people can remember, so the Wraith have no interest in them and they should be safe enough for a little field trip."_

 _"Well…"_

 _The major shrugged. "Up to you, doctor. I have a lot of people to evaluate and if you're too busy, I'll try to get back to you next week." He started to leave and smiled to himself as McKay called him back._

 _"How long would we be?"_

 _"Just a couple of hours." Sheppard looked over the chaotic pile of papers weighted with bits and pieces of technology human and alien. "You won't be away long from your important work."_

They had gone through the stargate, McKay complaining that Sheppard had said an hour and it had actually been an hour and ten minutes before the major showed up in the gate room, then there had been a nonstop barrage from McKay about the sun and his sensitive skin and the rough terrain and how he hoped they would get back before one of the other scientists ruined what he was working on. Sheppard let it all wash over him without really listening, although he couldn't help noting what a beautiful place this world was and thinking wistfully how much nicer it would be without McKay's annoying voice in the background.

If ever there was a place that could qualify as the garden of Eden, this was it. The stargate was set in the middle of an emerald green field thick with wildflowers, their forms unfamiliar but their scent as sweet as anything back on Earth. The sunlight felt good on Sheppard's face, and birds sang liquid melodies that seemed to pierce his soul. Had birdsong always been this beautiful or was it a special quality of the birds on this planet? Several trees advanced from a forest so old that the ground was bare of any small plants other than bizarre fungi that reminded Sheppard of mushrooms. He was bending down to look at a particularly interesting specimen when McKay pulled him back, warning about spores. That was a fair point, and the major conceded with a nod that the scientist was probably right. He continued to walk, McKay's voice making about as much of an impression as a babbling brook, then realized that he actually was hearing running water. He headed towards the sound and they came out of the cool shadows of the trees to find themselves at the edge of a bluff. At the bottom was a fast noisy stream, bright silver fish flashing through the water and small insects buzzing through the air. It was one of these that had bitten McKay and brought the major back to the reason for this offworld trip.

He had something to talk to McKay about, something so serious and private he hadn't wanted to raise the subject on Atlantis at all. Elizabeth thought Sheppard's only reservations about the scientist were his abrasive personality and his civilian status, and he let her think that, but if McKay couldn't satisfy him on the point he wanted to address, he was going to drop him back in his lab and look elsewhere for a fourth member for his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheppard sat down, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. His hands rested in the grass and for just a moment, he savored the feeling of being away from Atlantis and the crushing responsibility that had descended on him the moment Colonel Sumner had died. _The moment I shot him._ A chill ran over him, but before he could really dwell on the misery of Sumner's death, Rodney McKay pulled him back with his complaint about a bug bite. It was so trivial compared to the weighty thoughts on his mind that Sheppard found it amusing. One thing about McKay, he could always get your mind off what was bothering you. Then the major remembered the real reason for the field trip and he looked somberly at the scientist.

McKay was rummaging through his backpack, muttering about the lack of itch cream, when he became aware of Sheppard's steady stare. "What? I'm going to recommend to Beckett that all first aid kits in the future carry hydrocortisone creams and antihistamine tablets. Probably should have an Epipen or two, just in case of allergic reactions…"

"Doctor, put the backpack down. You're not going to die of that little bite and there's something we need to talk about."

"There is?" McKay dropped the backpack and sat back. "What is it? If you have any questions about this planet, I haven't really been taking notes but I do have a few observations that may be of interest." Sheppard just looked at him and he subsided.

The sudden quiet was such a relief Sheppard was reluctant to break it, but this was too important. He took a moment to arrange his thoughts, then said quietly, "Doctor McKay, I've read your record." McKay leaned forward and the major held up a hand. "Just a moment, please. I have only one problem with you and I wanted to raise it away from Atlantis, where we wouldn't be interrupted and it could remain completely confidential." The scientist's eyes widened but he remained mercifully silent. "It's about the incident on the planet Memphis, when SG-1 lost a member of their team, Teal'c, in the stargate. Thanks to your recommendation to the Pentagon, they only gave Stargate Command forty-eight hours to work on recovering Teal'c. I'm told that you gave him up for dead as soon as the wormhole collapsed." McKay was uncharacteristically quiet and Sheppard went on. "We don't leave a man behind, doctor. If you ever expect to go offworld with me again, you need to understand that. It's what you might call a cardinal rule. We don't give up on our people. We fight for their lives and we never recommend leaving them behind."

"I didn't think of it that way." McKay's voice was subdued. "There were teams offworld that needed to get home, and I really thought Teal'c was dead. I thought Carter was wasting her time, and...and I was wrong and it was the first time in my life I was glad to be wrong…" He looked up and Sheppard was surprised to see the anguished look on the scientist's face. "Let's just go back to Atlantis." McKay grabbed his backpack and stood up. He took a step and the ground broke under his feet. Sheppard surged to his feet and grabbed for McKay's wildly flailing hands. Then more ground crumbled, and they both pitched down the bluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Conciousness returned slowly. First Sheppard was aware of the sound of the stream, much louder and closer than before, then the hardness of the ground. He seemed to be lying in a very uncomfortable position and he shifted, then groaned as pain sliced through his head.

"Take it easy, major. You hit your head pretty hard."

A cold wet cloth was on his face and the pain receded somewhat, but he was still drawing a blank on why he was lying on the ground with a monstrous headache. The last thing he remembered was walking through the woods with McKay. "Doctor?"

"Right here. Just take it slow."

Sheppard shifted his body again and sat up carefully with McKay's help, dropping his face in his hands. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sheppard shook his head and McKay said, "We were sitting on the edge of a bluff and when we got up to go, the ground broke under us. We fell about twenty feet and you hit your head on a rock. You've been out long enough that I was starting to get worried."  
"What about you? Are you injured?"

"Of course I'm injured!" McKay's voice was shrill with indignation and Sheppard winced. The scientist went on in a lower key. "Were you not paying attention when I said we fell about twenty feet? I'm covered with cuts and bruises and I chipped a tooth."

Despite the pain in Sheppard's head, he fought not to laugh. "That's not so bad."

"Maybe _you_ think it's not so bad," huffed McKay. "You are aware there isn't one single real dentist on the expedition, aren't you? Beckett will have to fix my tooth, if he even knows how. Probably won't have any novocaine. He'll have to put me to sleep and I don't want that. What if I don't wake up?"

Sheppard opened and closed his eyes several times, shook his head, decided that the blinding agony caused by such a movement was a mistake, and concentrated on breathing through the pain.

"Major?" The scientist was alarmed. "You're as white as a sheet. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell, doctor, but that's not the real problem." Sheppard blinked a few more times, rubbed his eyes, and held out his hands in front of him. When he spoke again, he couldn't keep his voice steady. "I can't see anything."


	5. Chapter 5

They walked slowly along the bank of the stream, Sheppard's hand tucked into the crook of McKay's arm. The major could never remember being so frightened in his whole life. It wasn't that he was immune to fear. Quite the contrary. Sheppard knew well only complete idiots were never afraid and they wound up dead very fast. He had seen it many times in his service to this country, and he had learned to control his fear and use it to his advantage, but this was different. There was something about not being able to see the world around him that was almost crippling to his ability to remain calm. He was the one who wanted to stay put, pointing out when they didn't come back, Weir would send a team to look for them, and McKay refused to even consider the idea.

"Major, you were unconscious for almost ten minutes, your head is bleeding, and you can't see. You need to get to the infirmary as soon as possible." McKay waved a hand. "Can you see that?"

"It's all a blur. I can see you, a little. You're a different color blur. Maybe it'll clear up."

"And maybe it'll get worse. At least at the moment you're still lucid. We should head back to the gate."

Sheppard heard McKay going through his backpack, then the scientist swore. "What's wrong?"

"I believe I mentioned earlier the dearth of useful equipment in the first aid kit. All we have are bandaids and Tylenol and those stubby scissors you can't cut anything with. And I need to stop the bleeding on your head before we go anywhere. I'll have to use my shirt."

There was a sound of ripping cloth, then a pad was pressed firmly to Sheppard's head. "Ow."

"Sorry, major. I'm not too good at this sort of thing." The pad was tied firmly in place and McKay asked, "How does that feel?"

"Terrible." There was silence and Sheppard said hastily, "It's not the first aid, doctor. It's the crack in my skull. Did you say there was Tylenol?" Two tablets were pressed into his hand and he put them in his mouth, then reached out again and McKay handed him the canteen. He drank thirstily, then put the canteen down and pressed his hands to his eyes.

"Do you want to eat something before we get started?" asked McKay. Sheppard shook his head and the scientist went over to the edge of the stream. "I tested the water and it seems safe enough. I'll just refill the canteens, then we'll be on our way. Don't worry, major, all we have to do is walk down to the end of the bluff and cut back. We'll be in Atlantis before they even think to miss us." He came back and took Sheppard by the hand, pulling him to his feet. "You'll have to hold onto me."

"I'm not holding your hand!"

"You have to hold onto something!" McKay tucked Sheppard's hand into the crook of his arm. "Better?"

"Not really." Sheppard peered at the blur that represented his companion and held back his fear with an almost physical effort.

"It'll be all right, major. We'll go slow." McKay took a step and Sheppard followed, lurching into him and causing the scientist to hiss with pain.

Sheppard stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You knocked me off balance and I put a foot wrong. Let's try this again. I'm going to step off on my left foot...now."

They stepped off together and although their progress was slow, the effort of concentrating on McKay's movements almost made Sheppard forget how frightened he was. Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

They finally reached the field with the stargate and Sheppard was already anticipating being back in Atlantis when McKay stopped, then turned around and took them back into the trees.

"We have a problem."

Sheppard asked evenly, "Aside from the problem of me not being able to see anything?"

"I'm afraid so." The scientist took a deep breath. "There's a bear between the gate and the DHD."

"A bear? How would a bear get here?"

"I was speaking metaphorically," said McKay crankily. "Obviously it's not an actual bear, since we're millions of light years from Earth where bears are indigenous, but it's a bear-like creature."

The major considered this. "How bear-like?"

"Very large, very shaggy, with extremely long claws and no doubt very sharp teeth."

"Well, then, I guess we wait." Sheppard felt for the ground, then sat down, making himself comfortable. "There's nothing else we can do." There was no response. "Doctor?"

"I'm thinking." McKay sat next to Sheppard, so close their shoulders touched. "It's not a sentient being. It's just an animal."

"A very large animal with extremely long claws." Despite the pain in his head, Sheppard felt better. McKay had been surprisingly considerate since he woke up, not complaining and being so careful about guiding the major back to the gate that Sheppard had not stumbled once. Now the physical contact with the scientist reassured him and he felt able to wait as long as it took.

"It's still just an animal. If I dial the DHD, the vortex will probably scare it away. Even if it doesn't, I'll be able to radio Atlantis. Then I shut down the gate, they dial back, and send help."

Sheppard shook his head. "That's the best case scenario. The worst case scenario is the bear eats you when you try dialing the device. The DHD here is only about twenty feet from the gate. That's way too close. If it charged, you'd never be able to get away."

He felt a shudder run through McKay's body. "I am aware of that, major, but thank you for pointing it out. Look, it's not as if we were on a mission with a scheduled check-in time. It could still be hours before they get worried about us and come looking and you need medical attention as soon as possible. I say I should dial the gate."

"And I say no, and I'm the military commander on Atlantis," said Sheppard sternly.

"We're not on Atlantis now."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the military commander on Atlantis. We're not on Atlantis now. Technically I'm not under your jurisdiction at the moment." McKay sounded unbearably smug and Sheppard grabbed his arm.

"I don't care where we are! You're not dialing the gate and that's final."

McKay slumped. "Very well, major. You're the commander." He started to get up and Sheppard gripped his arm tighter.

"Where are you going?"

The scientist pulled on his arm. "We should find a more protected place to wait. The creature doesn't seem interested in us, but we're out in the open here. If it did notice us and come after us, we'd have no chance at all."

"All right." Sheppard let McKay help him up, then asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"We passed some rocks when we got to the edge of the forest. They should provide enough cover to keep us safe until the creature leaves the gate." He tucked Sheppard's hand into his arm. "Ready? Left foot, now."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheppard was pleasantly surprised when McKay stopped and said, "We're at the rocks, major."

"That was quick."

"Yes, it's close enough to see the gate with the binoculars. As soon as the creature leaves, we'll be able to dial home. Just a minute."

He walked away and Sheppard rubbed his eyes. The world was still a blur but he was sure it was getting darker as well. He heard McKay coming back and took a deep breath, working on keeping his voice steady. "I think my eyes are getting worse. Before everything was a bright blur and now it's a dark blur."

"The sun is going down," said McKay absently. He took Sheppard's hand. "Just hang onto me for a minute. There's a way through the rocks but we'll have to go single file. In fact, it's so narrow I'm leaving the backpack here."

They threaded their way through, Sheppard holding tightly to McKay with one hand and feeling the rocks with the other. After a few minutes they stopped and McKay said brightly, "This should do it."

He let go of Sheppard's hand and the major asked, "Now what?"

"Now we wait. We're surrounded by rocks higher than your head, the opening is too narrow for the creature to get in, and it's open to the sky so we'll be able to radio for help. I'm going to get the backpack. I'm starving, aren't you?"

Sheppard grinned. "Maybe not starving but I could eat. What's on the menu?"

"Powerbars. You said we'd only be a couple of hours so I didn't think to pack any real food."

"I'm sure Powerbars will be delicious." The major gingerly lowered himself to the ground and listened to McKay walk away, then return. He frowned. The scientist had stopped a few feet away and tossed the backpack next to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." McKay's voice was farther away. "I told you, this is a perfectly safe place. Nothing can get at you here, and even if the worst happens to me, you'll still be able to radio for help. I'm dialing the gate, major. Either I'll get through and we'll be on our way home in a few minutes, or..." He fell silent, then went on. "You'll be all right now. I promise you I'll get the gate dialed no matter what."

Sheppard reached out a hand. "Doctor McKay, you don't have to do this." There was no answer. "McKay?"

The scientist was gone and Sheppard was alone, blind and alone on an alien planet with darkness falling. He expected the fear to return, steeling himself against it, but for some reason, it just wasn't there. Perhaps it was McKay's promise keeping the fear at bay, and that was a strange thought considering why he had asked the scientist to go offworld with him in the first place. Was this really the same man who had written off a member of SG-1 without a moment's hesitation? Could he have changed so much, or had this courage and resolution always been there, just needing the right person to bring out the best in him? Sheppard felt for McKay's backpack. His appetite had gone, but he wanted something to hold onto while he waited.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look to your left, major. Now your right. Now up, down...very good." Beckett clicked off his penlight and held up two fingers. "How many fingers can you count?"

"I can't." Sheppard grinned. "I can see them, though. That's an improvement."

The doctor sighed. "Aye, lad, it is that. Still too blurry to count?"

"Just a little." Sheppard relaxed back against the pillows. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"You have to give it some time! You're very lucky not to have lost your sight entirely. If McKay hadn't gotten you back when he did..."

The major frowned, remembering that lonely vigil in the dark, waiting for McKay to come back.

He heard the puddle jumper and the relief was so great he jumped to his feet, feeling the rocks for the passage McKay had guided him through. The scientist was back before he found it, taking his hand and leading him to the others. Ford and Beckett were waiting, and minutes later, they were back in Atlantis.

Sheppard was rushed to the infirmary for a head X-ray, then an MRI, then Beckett clucked his tongue and said, "I'm afraid you're going to need surgery, major. There's a slow bleed in your vision center that needs to be relieved at once if you're going to keep your eyesight." At the look on the major's face, Beckett patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we caught it in time. Another couple of hours, though, and you would have been permanently blind."

The surgery had gone very well and Sheppard's vision had improved steadily over the days that followed. Elizabeth had visited several times, as had Ford and Teyla and Zelenka. Even Bates had stopped by once. It seemed the only person who hadn't been to see him was McKay and now he asked abruptly, "Just where is McKay?"

Beckett was writing on the chart. "I released him days ago. He needs some rest."

"I know," said Sheppard sarcastically. "Cuts and bruises and a chipped tooth..."

"And a broken leg."

Sheppard's stomach lurched. "What?"

"He has a broken leg."

"No." The major shook his head. "He was walking around, helping me along...he couldn't do that on a broken leg."

"That is a common misconception," said Beckett frostily. "As long as it's a clean break and the ends of the bone are not displaced, a person can do quite a bit of walking on a broken leg. The only way to really tell if there's a fracture is with an X-ray. I've seen a number of patients who walked in on a broken leg. They come in because of the excruciating pain."

Sheppard looked down. "I thought he was in pain but all he would say was he put a foot wrong." His voice was very quiet. "He put his foot wrong a lot."

"He never complained?" Beckett sounded surprised. The major shook his head. "That doesn't sound like our Rodney."

Sheppard was silent for a moment, then asked, "Can I see him?"

"You've had enough visitors for one day, major. You need some rest too, you know."

"Just for a few minutes, Beckett. Please. There's something I need to tell him."

Beckett sighed. "A _few_ minutes, then." He walked away to call McKay and Sheppard closed his eyes to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheppard must have dozed off because he didn't hear McKay come in. It wasn't until the scientist got up to go that the tapping of his crutches got the major's attention. "McKay?"

The scientist resumed his seat next to the bed. "Right here, major. What is it? Beckett said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah." Sheppard smiled. "I wanted to thank you. And to tell you that you were right."

"Of course I was." McKay paused, then asked, "What was I right about?"

"Dialing the gate. Beckett said I wasn't in any danger of dying, but another hour or so and I might have lost my sight for good." The major faltered, feeling a little sick at the thought of being blind. It was almost a death sentence for a pilot, and he had to take a moment before he went on. "It was still a stupid thing to do. You could have been killed."

"Well, I wasn't. The creature didn't even notice me dialing the gate and as I said, the vortex frightened it away." McKay fidgeted with his crutches. "So you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, I am. Beckett says it'll be a few weeks before my sight is 20/20. That should be about as long as it takes for you to get that cast off." McKay was silent and Sheppard went on easily, "So we should both be ready to go offworld about the same time. Works out good."

Sheppard couldn't see McKay well enough to read his expression but the scientist sounded a little shaky when he spoke. "I thought you didn't want me on your team, major. Remember? SG-1, stargate malfunction..." He hesitated, then went on. "Teal'c."

"Oh, right. I did want to talk to you about that. I don't remember if I said anything about it."

"You did," said McKay quietly. "I don't need to hear it again."

"Good, because I don't need to say it again. You're on my team, McKay."

The scientist sounded surprised. "You mean it?"

"Sure I mean it. We can discuss where our first mission should be another time. Right now you'd better go. Beckett said a few minutes and he'll probably throw you out if you stay much longer."

Sheppard felt McKay take his hand and shake it. "Thank you, major. I promise I won't let you down." The scientist left abruptly and Sheppard sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but one thing he was sure of. Rodney McKay was the only man on Atlantis that he wanted for the fourth member of his team.

 _The End_


End file.
